my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Thomas DVD Booklets/@comment-162.206.185.149-20190528190711/@comment-166.181.81.182-20200202004918
Michael Brandon: Rusty repairs the railway that winds through the mountains on the Island of Sodor. The little diesel checks that the tracks, tunnels and bridges are all in good working order. One day, Rusty was crossing the old wooden bridge. There was a big bump in the track. Rusty's driver stopped to check the bridge. Rusty's Driver: There are cracks in the supports. Michael Brandon: He said. Rusty: Ooh, that could be dangerous. Michael Brandon: Cried Rusty. Rusty: It might fall down if it's not repaired. Michael Brandon: And they hurried off to warn the other engines. The engines were waiting for their coal when Rusty arrived. Rusty: Don't use the old wooden bridge. Michael Brandon: Said Rusty. Rusty: It's dangerous! Duncan: How would you know? Michael Brandon: Wheeshed Duncan. Duncan: You're only a diesel. Michael Brandon: And he puffed crossly away. He didn't even wait for his coal. Rusty hurried down the mountain to tell Sir Topham Hatt the bad news. Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you. Michael Brandon: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: I'll send engineers to investigate the bridge. Meanwhile, nobody is to use it. Michael Brandon: Rusty's driver put up a sign: Line Closed. The engines had to travel a different way. Meanwhile, Duncan needed more coal to get home. But when he arrived at the coal bunker, it was empty. Duncan: Bother! I won't get home without more coal. Where's the nearest bunker? Skarloey: On the other side of the old wooden bridge. But you can't cross. Rusty says it's not safe. Duncan: Rusty always makes things sound worst than they are. Duncan's Driver: I'm sure one trip across the old wooden bridge wont hurt. Michael Brandon: Added his driver. When they got to the junction, Duncan's driver removed the sign and they set off towards the bridge. This was a big mistake. Suddenly, Duncan hissed to a halt. Duncan: I'm out of steam. Michael Brandon: He had used up all his coal. Duncan: What's that? Michael Brandon: He asked nervously. His driver looked out. The old wooden bridge was starting to collapse. Skarloey: Rusty! Michael Brandon: Called Skarloey. Skarloey: Duncan's gone across the bridge. Rusty: I better check he's all right. Michael Brandon: The little diesel said. But the cracks in the supports were getting larger. A beam snapped. Timber pieces splashed into the water below. Duncan: Help! Michael Brandon: Whistled Duncan. Duncan: I'm going to fall! Michael Brandon: But Rusty was on the way. Soon, the little diesel reached the old wooden bridge. Duncan had never looked so scared. Rusty chuffed bravely onto the bridge. Duncan: Careful! Michael Brandon: Gasped Duncan. Soon, they were coupled up. Rusty: Hold on! Michael Brandon: Said Rusty. Duncan: Whoa! Michael Brandon: Shouted Duncan. The little diesel pulled him off the bridge just in time. Rusty: Don't use the old wooden bridge. Michael Brandon: Said Rusty. Rusty: It's dangerous! Michael Brandon: Sir Topham Hatt was cross with Duncan. Sir Topham Hatt: That was very irresponsible. Duncan: Yes sir. Sorry sir. And Rusty you were very brave. Rusty: Ah thanks. Sir Topham Hatt: Yes Rusty, you are a really useful engine. Rusty: Thank you Sir. Michael Brandon: Rusty felt very reliable too.